Zombie Apocalypse
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfBacon
Summary: The team were just going on with their everyday lives outside of the hero business. Then they came. Slowly. The Zombie's were everywhere in a matter of days? Only a few survivors. Who on the team will be bitten? Will a member of the League be bit? Will the team stop it before it's to late? And if they do...what will happen next? Rated T for cursing, blood, and gore SEASON 1
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I didn't want to read any zombie Young Justice stories because I didn't want to steal any. Then I searched it and there was ony two stories. I read both. One I didn't like the concept. And the other one wasn't finished and Barry (Flash) beat Wally...**

 **Disclaimer: Last time I checked... it's a no..**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Robin yawned and looked to the side of him. An empty seat. He was being driven home from school by Alfred. He propped his head up with and elbow and looked out the window with a sigh. He heard screaming down the street which caught his attention but then just saw kids running down the sidewalk. They kept looking back at something...but what was it? Dick rolled down the window but before he could stick out his head and see farther it was being rolled up.

"Ah ah Master Richard. After what you and Wallace did you are no longer able to stick your heads out of the window. Curtsy of Master Bruce." Dick sighed. What was he supposed to say. 'Alfred you don't understand these kids were running down the sidewalk and looking behind them!' He shouldn't be worried but...there was just something about how desperately they ran. Not to mention their faces.

"Were here, when you change out of your clothes Master Bruce wants you to run a lap around the manor." that was a new exercise that Bruce made up. They've both been doing it daily. Dick has been doing one lap and Bruce stated that after he did one lap a day for five days strait he could begin doing two laps then five days later three then five days later 4 and so on.

Dick just nodded and ran into the manor his backpack on one shoulder. He ran into his room and threw his bag down on the bed. It was Friday and he finished all his work already either at lunch or on the drive back. He changed into red and black basketball shorts and a Nike sleeveless shirt. He ran out the door and began to run around the manor. He's been training for years so this is relatively easy.

"AHHHHH!"

That scream...it was different. It wasn't a human screaming in fear or joy. But like a...how do you explain it? He looked past the gate and saw someone or something with ripped clothes. It didn't run like a human and it's skin was greenish and had many gashes. He looked past the one and saw five more. He quickly ran the rest of the lap as fast as he could and kept running in side not sweating at all yet.

"BRUCE!"

"ALFRED!"

"What's wrong Master Richard? Master Bruce is at the Watch Tower, I thought you knew...?" the thirteen year old slid across the floor and grabbed his 'grandfather' making him drop the plates he was holding. "What is the meaning of this Master Richard?!" Dick pointed to the door. "ZOMBIES ALFRED YOU NEED TO GO TO THE CAVE!" Alfred gave him a confused look but went into the Bat Cave with him.

Dick turned on the news as he was changing into his Robin outfit.

'This just in a zombie out break has occurred! stay in doors I am certain the Justice League is finding a way to stop this and get us all to safety.' Iris stated.

Robin clicked on his utility belt and then grabbed about three more of them. "Stay here Alfred. If you are in trouble go through the zeta tubes. Civilians or...zombies? can go in there." Alfred nodded. Robin got on his R-cycle. "I need to check something first." he muttered to himself before speeding out of there.

* * *

Artemis groaned. Today was so boring. Granted she did shove a bully into a wall. But then she got detention and had to stay two hours after school. The blonde dragged herself up the stairs to her apartment door and shoved the key in and unlocked it.

"I'm home mom! Sorry I was late this idiot was-mom?!" Artemis dropped the keys. Her mom was a...zombie? There was another zombie that was err 'knocked out' on the other side of the room. "Mom! What happened?" Why did she even ask that? Like her mom was going to answer. She was slowly crawling to her. The zombie went out of the wheel chair. Artemis ran into the kitchen looking for...ANYTHING!

"A cookie pan? Really?" she swiftly turned and hit her mother in the head. She was unconscious Artemis knew for a fact that she wasn't dead. She ran into her room and grabbed her quiver filled with arrows and her bow. She changed and then ran to the nearest zeta.

'You okay Arty?' It was Robin he was calling through the comm. 'Yeah I'm heading to a zeta tube right now. I've seen the zombies...things are ruthless.' she could hear a sigh on the other end. 'Roy just got to the cave. I'm going to go get Wally We'll both be there soon.' the comm went off and she dropped into the alley hoping no zombies were there. She ran into the zeta. She didn't like Roy but the more the merrier...right?

* * *

Wally was freaking out. His parents were in the basement and he was upstairs saying that Robin was going to get him. That's what Rob said anyways. But what if he was bitten on the way here? What if he was captured by rampaging civilians. He was dressed as Kid Flash constantly looking out the window for anything. But he hasn't checked in a few minutes maybe...

'Kid I'm here.'

Wally jumped at the sound of the comm. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'I'm coming out now.'

He ran and got onto the R-cycle. Granted he could have ran but he couldn't bare the risk of falling. Wally cautiously grabbed onto his friends shoulders and he began to drive down the street.

"Crap!" Robin yelled as the bike stopped. He tried to re-start it again and again but it didn't work. "Out of gas." he muttered. "Yeah but these zombie's aren't out of energy! Where the nearest zeta?!"

"Like five blocks!" Wally looked behind them and saw a army of zombies dragging themselves forward at an alarming rate. He grabbed Robin and sped down the street. "There it is!" Robin yelled and Wally stopped sliding into a group of civilians. "How is running away from the problem going to help?" One of them asked reloading his shotgun.

"Well if we get bitten it'll be harder to get rid of the zombies!" Wally stated and Robin face palmed. "What if one of us get bitten?" Someone piped up from the group and many 'yeahs' and nods went around.

"We don't have time for this." Robin groaned and reached for a smoke pellet and then the man grabbed his arm. "You will answer our questions." Wally pushed the arms away "Just get somewhere safe. The League will deal with it."

"What about you sidekicks? You don't have your own team? Ya'll are more then qualified to help us out!"

"Partners." Robin muttered under his breath grabbing the smoke pellet. He just wanted to rub it in everyone's faces that they did in facts have their own team and saved this town and world more then once. But he couldn't they were a co-ops team.

"Just go somewhere safe." he said and threw down the smoke pellet both him and Kid Flash going into the hidden zeta tube.

* * *

 **Like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it? Please leave your idea's in the reviews! I'm sorry if updates are slow on both my accounts. School years starting and I need to put my grades first. Just be patient please? I'm trying to update all the stories and write your requests.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I wanted to reply to your guys' reviews! I've only ever did this once and that was on my second account. I really enjoyed doing it, anyways here it goes!**

 **I kale about you: Thanks? I don't really know how to respond to that haha. Glad you enjoyed it! If you liked this story then you should check out the other zombie stories. There really good!**

 **Guest: This review actually pushed me to make this chapter. I can't really tell you if someone will die...but I will tell you that if I decided that someone needs to go then they will in out in battle...maybe... The punctuation would've been horrible if it weren't for my computer notifying me for my mistakes. I don't re-read before posting so without it notifying me then everything would be way to confusing. I actually have trouble with keeping my characters in...character. Most of my stories they are so OOC so I try. Sorry if they get OOC in the future!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Kaldur was pacing his hand on his chin. What were they going to do? If he sends a teammate to get all of the survivors then they might be infected. But they couldn't harm the zombie's because they were civilians. He gave a defeated sigh. If he asked his teammates then Roy and Conner would just want to go all out. Artemis probably wouldn't care as long as we get the job done and M'gann would probably refuse to use her telepathic abilities because she doesn't want to harm any of them.

The team was on the couch watching the news on the edge of their seats. Kaldur didn't blame them they were finding out what was going on, but they needed to make a plan! "Excuse me, but maybe we should-"

 _Robin B01 Kid Flash B02_

 **(I forget which one Kid Flash is I know it's either B02 or B03...)**

All heads were turned at the announcement of their teammates. Kaldur smiled the only one he would get a good strategic plan idea was from Robin. Kid Flash bowed "Miss me?" Artemis rolled her eyes and groaned "It's like the end of the world Baywatch can you not?" Wally decided to ignore that statement and went straight to Roy.

"Batman has a safe house down in Gotham, it could probably last just about all the survivors about a month. Not including if we bring them any resources." Kaldur nodded it was a good idea yet there was one flaw. "Who will go and get the survivors?" Robin slightly cringed at the question. Maybe Superboy? He had thick skin or M'gann it might not affect Martians.

Robin could go himself. He was stealthy and agile he could easily dodge any attack the zombies threw at him. He was trained by the Batman. Wally could go to, he was fast and strong he could carry everyone there, but it may take to much time. Roy could go, granted he wasn't as stealthy and agile as Robin but he was trained enough to bring multiple people and shoot smoke or foam arrows. Same goes for Artemis.

Kaldur was also very stealthy and could use his water barriers to push them far away. He was the leader and needed to take responsibility. "I'll go." Kaldur stated and everyone looked at him. With either a 'No way your not going out there.' or 'I respect your decision.' and one was used more then the other.

"I should go! I'm not even human!" Conner stated angrily standing up from his seat. "Your half human I'm a full on Martian! they might not affect me!" M'gann also stood up from her seat.

Kaldur clenched his fists. Why couldn't his team just respect his decisions. He was going it was his choice and it was final. The Atlantian took a deep breath and his fists were now calm hands. His king had told him that staying calm was the best in any situation. "I have made this choice. It was hard to do, and I could have picked any of you. Please just do not argue with my decisions I was picked team leader for a reason."

Robin handed him a comm. And pulled up the location from his glove. "There are a bunch of survivors atop of the building down east. We could pick them up in the bio ship and take them to the safe house." he suggested. Kaldur stared blankly at his friend. He simply nodded his head. "While we go and get some more survivors in different cities you get the rest from Gotham."

"Does he only have one safe house?" Wally got up and stood next to Robin looking at the watch as if it would help him with the answer. "Technically not. But he does have a warehouse big enough for more then a quarter of Gotham's population. We just need to put some food, water, blankets, clothes and other resources there."

"Can't we just take all of Gotham's citizens too so Kaldur doesn't have to?" Roy questioned gripping his bow. "He's not just getting Gotham but the surrounding areas as well." Robin said showing all of the survivors in Gotham and it's surrounding area's. "Yes and if the bio ship has anythign near half a ton on her, she will crumple under the wait and just won't fly."

Roy hated the idea of having his best friend out there. He knew Kaldur would do anything for the team but...there was just so much at risk. And if he was bitten, then who would lead?

* * *

'Okay Kaldur go into the building to the top floor. After that climb to the roof. There are zombies on the 3rd and 9th floor. Try avoiding those at all costs.' Robin instructed in the comm. Kaldur went to the stairs and began climbing. The took a shaky breath as he passed the 3rd floor. He tried to slow down his breathing and not make a sound. It had just barley worked. Once he got out of sight one of them passed the door.

He carefully began walking passed the 9th door with success. He wasn't as stealthy on the final floor. He walked through the door and saw just down the hall was the door that had more stairs that lead to the roof. He cheered in his head and tried to make it there as fast as he could. And he was so close. He could almost feel his hand touching the nob...

'KALDUR WATCH OUT!'

 **AHHH CLIFFY! Sorry not sorry. You know I hate it when authors leave you on cliff hanger then I found out I do it to my readers. And I feel bad...what do you think will happen next? Leave your reviews and I'll reply to them in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My phone died and I honestly don't feel like going from the reviews and back from my laptop. I'll just do them both the next chapter. But I do have one thing to say to the Guest.**

 **I never said he did die or get infected. He might not have.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Roy grabbed Robin by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the ship's wall "You couldn't tell him any sooner?! That's one less teammate now!" the archer drew back his arm and went to punch him but was stopped by Wally. "If you kill him it'll be another loss!"

Roy stared at the boy he could see past his domino mask. He could see his bright blue eyes now dull. He knows what loss feels like. He knows he messed up. He knows that he deserves what's coming to him. But when Roy saw that he didn't see the innocent nine year old cheerful prankster he knew. The one who looked up to him. The one who never gave up.

Roy slowly put down Robin and turned his back to the team crossing his arms. "What's the plan." he more or less stated. They all looked around. Who was making the plans, who was the new leader. M'gann turned her head to Robin.

"You took charge in the training simulation. You can take charge now." Roy huffed. "He's the reason Kaldur isn't here now! If anything it was his plan to get rid of Kaldur to become the leader!" Conner clenched his fists and stomped up to Roy. "Kaldur said himself that Robin had the choice any time he wanted to just say he wanted to be the leader and he would've gave it up. Kaldur is a part of this team, you are not!" the two stared at each other for a long time until Roy turned over the Robin.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

"KALDUR WATCH OUT!"

The Atlantian quickly turned around and caught the pan heading for his head. The civilian let down it's guard sighing with relief. He then grabbed Kaldur and pushed him to the roof. There he saw children and adults in ripped clothing with knives and guns on them. "What are you doing here?" a women asked.

"Orders from the Justice League. They are making an antidote for the zombies as we speak. I have to take Gotham's inhabitants to Batman's safehouse." That was the best lie he could think of off the top of his head. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh the League are doing well we dont know so me and the partners oh yeah we have a team by the way, have decided to save you all.' yeah no.

"How are you gonna get us to the safe house?" a man said putting an arm around his daughter. Kaldur looked down on the streets. The safehouse was just a few blocks away. He could easily 'Moses it' as Wally would say. Well he said that after watching 'The Prince of Egypt' when Moses had used the power of God to make a path through the ocean, as Robin described it.

"I can use my Water Barriers to block them and I will lead you and your children to the safehouse." Kaldur was standing straight up arms by his side looking as if he were on a stage about to give a presentation. "What if someone isn't fast enough and zombies are behind 'em"

Kaldur looked at the stairs leading to the roof and heard steps coming up them followed by moaning. He was beginning to lose his patients.

"I will save them. Now we must go unless you all want to be caught." most nodded some grabbing their children and following the hero.

* * *

Robin was pacing. Everyone was counting on him. They already put everyone they could in the safehouse and the warehouse. This wasn't like the training simulation. They couldn't just blow the mothership up. They didn't even know the origin of it! He felt like exploding. Honestly he would rather run ten laps around the manor every two hours on weekdays for the rest of his life the go through this.

"We need to split up into teams." Robin stated. "Alpha, Beta, Omega, and Gamma." Wally stated crossing his arms. "Wally and I will be Alpha, Artemis and Conner will be Beta, and M'gann and Roy will be Omega."

"What about Gamma?" Wally pouted he apparently put a lot of work into the name. "Not enough people. Maybe next time." Roy looked at M'gann he'd rather be paired with Artemis at least they both had similarities and knew something about one another. "What are each team's assignments?" Artemis asked wanting to get it done.

"Alpha will be searching for whomever did this and take them down. Beta will be searching school buses and houses for people and Omega will get extra supplies like food, water, pillows, blankets and that stuff for the survivors." Roy rubbed his temples. "Seriously! I could be doing important things but nooo I'm out getting fucking supplies."

"Fucking? What's that mean?" Roy rubbed a little harder. His teammate didn't know what fuck meant. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kaldur lead the people to the safehouse and safely got all but one in. It was a child who had apparently ran off to find it's 'Lamby.' he searched and searched but there was no sign. He wasn't going to give up yet though.

The streets were quiet. He was on high alert for any sound whatsoever. His bare wet feet were slapping against the cement. Kaldur's neck turned sharply to the sound of running. He turned around nothing. Right, nothing, left, nothing, front, nothing. He hesitantly began walked again turning right looking to the sides constantly.

"AHHH!" the voice was so...high and as if she were begging if she were being abused or raped. So...wanting. He ran toward and saw a little girl with a lamb doll in her grasp. There was a skinny zombie in business clothes. It reminded him of the game Wally and Robin were playing about a month ago...

Roots vs. Zombies? No

Flowers vs Zombies? Nope not that.

Pea Shooter vs Zombies? Definitely not

Plants vs Zombies? That's the one!

Kaldur made a wall of water and put it in the middle of the two. He scooped up the girl and ran to the safe house. He didn't stop running not caring for any water barriers this time. He slipped her into the door and turned around. His lips swollen, he couldn't see out of the sides of his eyes. You wanna know what made it worse?

A number of things actually.

1\. he was getting dehydrated

2\. pack of zombies' behind him.

When was he going to get a break?

 **Didn't expect him to survive did ya? Here's the question is he gonna survive the next chapter? Vote now! I'm being generous next time I may not allow you to vote!**

 **I'm proud of myself for making a semi based Kaldur'ahm story for the first few chapters, it'll probably change soon. But I've never really written about the character that much. He wasn't really in the show that much granted he was the leader and has his own episode but the creators didn't really explain his personality. Other then he was strict and had manners.**


End file.
